


Arietta's World

by Blankedgaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Monster Girls, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Arietta's a witch that loves to play with people. Molding them in forms that she enjoy. These are stories of those "lucky" enough to be picked.





	1. The New Guard

*Warning there is a bit of gore, no blood though*

 

The sound of an explosion ring out as the magical blast clashes on Wiliam’s shield. Keeping his footing he tries to close the gap between him and the witch. Wiliam readies his counter attack and lunges at the witch. After storming the the old castle that the witch, Arietta has taken and now calls home. He plans to take this witch’s head for all the fallen warriors that had come before him.

“I must say you certainly are a better fighter than the rest on those that have tried to kill me.” Arietta teases with a giggle as she effortlessly dodges Wiliam’s thrust before readying another blast for the knight only to see him already back in a defensive stance. A little impressed “Certainly better.”

If Arietta could see the the knight’s face see find a small smirk as his plan seems to be working. This shield he wields was enchanted with runes that renders spells against it pointless but also stores some of the magic for it’s wielder to use at will. The training he had been through to learn to wield this new shield was harsh but he persevered. And now he will use that training to stop this witch.

“You know all of you knights, bounty hunters, and witch hunters are really getting in the way of my experiments.” Arietta tells the knight with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “And even if I should fall, then more will continue to come stop you. You being of evil!” Wiliam proclaims to Arietta. His words seem to get a reaction from Arietta as she begins to ready another attack, “Well thanks for the warning.” Arietta charges a mass of arcane energy in the palm of her hand aimed at Wiliam.

Wiliam readies his shield for the attack seeing this as his chance to end this fight. Arietta fires the ball of arcane energy at him. As the blast hits his shield Wiliam unleashes his training as the shield begins to absorb the blast. “What?!” Arietta recoils back as her spell is absorbed. Wiliam readies himself as he takes aim and fires stored magic back at from where it came. Arietta is hit but the blast of energy and is sent flying back landing on the floor groaning in pain. Wiliam walks over to the defeated witch ready to finish this fight. “Pl…plea…please.” Wiliam looks down at the witch “May you be at peace.” Wiliam brings his sword down towards the witch, and then SLICE. Wiliam’s head falls and the last thing he sees is the smirk of the witch’s mouth.

Wiliam comes to later not knowing where he is. He tries to move but feels nothing as he begins to panic he looks around the room he’s in and sees a body lying on a table. His eyes widen and begins to open his mouth recognizing the armor “AHHHHHH!” “Oh you’re awake, good.” but Wiliam continues to scream. “Oh please someone of your fighting skill has probably seen many headless bodies.” Arietta nonchalantly states. Wiliam continues to scream and Arietta rolls her eyes and cast a spell to calm Wiliam down. As he calms down and stops screaming “Bu…bu…but how?” Wiliam mumbles out. “Magic silly, how else would you be still alive after losing your head.” Arietta teases “Anyway you brought up a good point while we were fighting. When they find out you lost some other fool will come and then I’ll have to deal with them. And then I would have to stop my work and that is getting really annoying now, so thanks to you I got an idea.” Arietta walks over to the table where Wiliam’s body lies and begin messing with the table as it begins to point towards Wiliam.

“I’m gonna make a guard for my castle and you’re the prime candidate so congratulations.” She cheers at the panicked head. “But I’ll need to make so changes if I’m going to keep you around.” Arietta lets out a devilish smile. Arietta begin to cast another spell on Wiliam’s body. He could do nothing as his body begins to convulses and then to he’s shock his body begins to move on its own. “Well part one is done now for part two and you get a front row seat to this.” Arietta says “But first.” SNAP, with a simple gesture all of the armor on Wiliam’s body disappears leaving the body naked. As he stares at his naked body he notices as strange smoke flowing from his neck but before he can say a word his body begins to shake. “This should be fun.” Arietta says as she leans against the table where Wiliam’s head lies.

Wiliam can do nothing but watch as his body begins to change. First his arms and fingers slim down into a more feminine shape and the muscles seems to move rather than disappearing. While his arms changed his legs begin to shift as well the toes becoming tiny and dainty and the muscles seems to shift as his hips begin to plump up. Wiliam then watches as his waist pinches in further showing off his new hips while he sees where the mass from his arms went as large breast begin to form on his chest. His nipples soon turn nice and pink while hardening, just begging to be assaulted with fingers or mouths. If he could see the back side of his body he would see the soft and big pillow his ass has become.

Arietta walks over to the body, “Now what to do with this?” she says as she begin to slowly push his balls into the body. His body just shakes as she does this, when she moves her hand away Arietta lifts his dick up showing the head the new wet slit that rest there. Arietta then moves her glowing hand to the rock hard shaft and begins to slowly force the dick to shrink becoming a clit for the new pussy.

“Hum…” Arietta let’s out. As she takes the clit in between her fingers before giving a tug. Wiliam watches as the clit is quickly pulled back into a large cock before she shrinks it again. She keeps this up for a minute before the body goes rigid as she pulls it back into a cock again and it cums juices flow from the pussy and cum from the dick.

“I can’t decide yet, I’ll choose later I guess.” Arietta says as she licks the bit of cum that got on her hand. “Tasty.” Arietta begins to do the same to her clit growing it to a similar size. Grabbing the hips of the recovering body she rams her hips home “Wow~ I made you really tight.” Arietta moans picking up the pace. Wiliam can do nothing as he watches the witch have her way with his changed body. The sound of her hips hitting that new lovely ass fill the room.

“I’m tempted to keep you as a toy rather than a guard.” She says as she looks at the head. She grabs the hips and slam hard as she fills the new cunt with a torrent of cum. The body goes rigid again but nothing comes out. “We have bit of training to do before you’re allowed to cum again.” she says as she begins to fondle one of those large breast. Over a span of time that’s lost on Wiliam he watches as Arietta plays with his body. Pinching and pulling those nipples, fucking breast, neither it’s ass or pussy was sparred. But during the entire time it never came once and Wiliam could see the body quivering.

“So will you listen to my commands, deary?” Arietta asks with a smirk. The body still desperate for release shakes in an agreeing matter. “Then there is a hole you can use for release.” Wiliam watches in fear as his body moves over to him “No…”. The body picks up the head and shoves it’s dick into the Wiliam’s mouth. Wiliam can do nothing as his body uses his head as a means to relieve itself. Each thrust of his hips, making him feel like a toy he’s face constantly hitting the smooth skin of the transformed body, the sounds of his cock repeatably entering and leaving his lips. He closes his eyes wishing he was somewhere else. But thanks to that he misses the effect of Arietta’s last spell. As the body picks up pace those lips that were sucking the cock began to puff up becoming softer more inviting for dick. The face once scared by battle now smooth to like any queen or princess. His hair begins to grow longer taking on a dark purple tint. Her body shoves with all her strength and and finally shoots all the cum that was tortuously built up.

Wiliams eyes shoot open, showing her new emerald eyes, as she is forced to shallow load after load of cum. Strangely Wiliam feels her belly begin to start to rest on her head. She watches as her body falls on her ass before Arietta picks up the head, sliding the cock out of her mouth. She looks down at her collapsed body and see her stomach making her seem like she was with child.

“W-what?” Wiliam says her new sultry voice not even registering to her. 

“Well I didn’t want you making a mess of my place of work. So I linked you to the only place I felt was right.” Arietta gloats. “I’ll let you rest for a bit.” she says as she leaves the room.

An hour later Arietta leads Wiliam to a washroom where she can get cleaned up. This was a new experience for Wiliam this new body of hers, even more strange was watching her body clean itself without her.

Leaving the washroom “Emelenine.” Arietta says to her “Huh?” questioned Wiliam “Emelenine, that’s your new name.”  
“I am Wiliam Crowder. Not this Emelenine you speak of, Witch.” Wiliam retorted.

“Well not with that body you are.” Arietta counters. “The way I see it you either live here and keep annoying heroes and the like away or take your chances out there.”

“And what’s to keep me from killing you in your sleep if I stay here, witch?” Emelenine ask with anger in her voice.

“If you could kill me then you wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place Emelenine. Also how do you think they would treat you out there, I would guess poorly.” Emelenine grits her teeth at the truth in the witches words. “Also I doubt you’ll find someone that could break my spell.”

“Fine. I just have to stop intruders is that correct?” asked Emelenine

“Stop them, kill them, capture them, fuck them I don’t care just don’t let them disturb me when I’m having fun.” clarifies Arietta. With the wave of Arietta’s hand Emelenine finds herself dressed in set of armor for her new curves. “Let’s go find you a room, Emelenine.” Arietta calls out as she heads down the hall. Emelenine follows trying to think of a way out of this.


	2. A Bitch of a Teacher

Sandra Anderson could be called many things by the students of the all girls school where she worked. Intelligent, if you needed any help with a problem in class she would be able to clear it up. Beautiful, with her long flowing black hair that reached the curve of her back and her lovely emerald eyes that you could get lost in. But mostly her absolutely sexy body, her D-cup breast that would turn any eyes towards her as well as her incredibly soft and so slap-able ass. Those coupled with the very professional dress ware she always wore just added to her allure as it hugged her curves so tightly. Whether she does it on purpose or not the students do not know but the effect on them is all the same.

 

But even with all that the students nearly unanimously call her “strict” for want of a better name. She would help you as long as you weren’t a second late to the time she’d set. She chew students out for staring at her as she walked down the halls with that sway of her hips that could do nothing but draw the attention of those around her. Many of the students were at their wits end. Something was bound to break.

It was Tuesday morning as she was waiting in her classroom in her blue dress jacket that covered white blouse hiding her lacy purple bra coupled with her black pencil skirt that hugged those wonderful hips and hid a matching pair of lacy purple panties. Her students started flowing knowing she she hates tardiness she gets up heading for the door ready to close the door. At 7:59 her last student just makes it through the door, “Nearly late again Miss Hawthorne.” she says as she closes the door. The nearly late student pants as she heads for her seat. Taking her place at the dry erase board, “Now students take out your textbooks and turn to page 256.” As she turns to begin the day’s lesson a voice enters her head. “You know it’s not nice to be such a tease Sandra.”

Sandra quickly turns around to see who said that only to find her students all in their seats some looking a little frighten at the teacher’s sudden movements. Thinking to herself, “I must have spent to much time grading papers last night.” Turning back to the board, “Now you gone and scared some of them, tsk tsk Sandra, I think it’s time for a punishment.” the voice stopped and then nothing. Sandra ignored the event chalking it to tiredness. Three minutes later while in the middle of the lesson “So to find the square root of a fraction you need toooo!” a sudden flick on her clit interrupt Sandra mid sentence sending a large wave of pleasure throughout her body. “Miss Anderson?” one of the students in the front row ask. Red in the face from the sudden out burst “Nothing it’s fine. Anyway like I was saying…” “Nice save there, how do you think you’ll handle this?” Suddenly the feeling on her clit returns and as well as a pulling sensation. This unwanted sensation continued for the next ten minutes. “Now for the next 20 minutes work on the questions in this section. Then turn your work in at my desk when you finish.” Sandra goes to her desk and sits down. “Kept your cool there teach, well at least part of you did.” giggled the voice. How right it was while Sandra kept her cool on the outside under her skirt was a different story her panties were completely drenched and the insides of her thighs were soaked with her own juices. Her body was on fire right now but she was sure that if she took her jacket off her students would see her rock hard nipples poking through her blouse.

Ten minutes after she gave the class their assignment the voice returned “Let’s up the game what do you say?” again the voice goes silent but the tugging goes into overdrive “You’re going to want to see this” Sandra’s body begins to move on it’s own, it slides herself back just enough so she can see her hands reaching for the bottom of her skirt and begin to pull so she can see her soaked panties. Then her hand goes to move her panties to the side so she has a clear view of her soaking cunt. She watches in awe, horror, and lust as her clit has grown over the last 20 minutes but that feeling goes into overdrive leaving her shaking and panting in her seat. Her clit begins to grow as the invisible force tugging at her soon turns into a jerking feeling as her clit becomes a raging 6 inch cock with no signs of stopping. “Feels good doesn’t it.” the voice toys with her “But I think you need more don’t you.” an invisible finger starts fingering her while the jerking never stopped. These new sensations plateau and with all her strength she is able to aim her new dick to the bottom of her desk and clutches her fist and eyes as she lets free a torrent of cum staining the underside of her desk. “Felt good didn’t it teach all that cum flying through your new dick. Hehehe. Oh looks like some students have finished the work.”

Sandra’s eyes shoot open hearing this she slides her seat back under the desk. “Thank you, Miss Jones. Over the next 10 minutes the rest of the class brings you their work all the while the hands continue working her cunt and cock bringing her to another orgasm with both. With a blush so red that the next state can see she then tells the class to spend the rest of the period studying for next week’s test. “Oh now we have time to ourselves. Quick question cat person or dog person?” Sandra just sits in silence trying to keep control as the hands never stop working her sexes. “No answer, I’ll go with dog then.” Before she can react her body moves the chair back showing her the mess of a skirt she now wore and the cock that’s still ragingout of her control one of her hands moves to her new tool and begins to stroke it. This new feeling takes another spin as the head starts to smooth out while the base of her dick starts to bulge all the while it gets redder and redder. Finally at the base of her new dick a sheath forms. Sandra could just watch mouth open her new dog dick fires off again and again it’s aimed at the desk.

“Wow Sandra you’re still ready to go. I have an idea.” Sandra waits for another change to happen but instead she feels a sharp shock in her head there’s no pain just a tingle. Sandra looks up at the class her filled with her mistresses! Mistresses? Why was she thinking of her mistresses as her mistresses. “That’s thanks to me, take a “load” off and please them won’t you” giggle. the voice says before disappearing again. Sandra looks up as one of her mistresses gets up and comes over to her desk. “Well class is almost over time for you to drop the act and get back to where you are meant to be.” she orders. Whining like a puppy Sandra hops out from behind the desk and takes her place on the floor in front of it, her red dog dick hard as steel for all to see. Another girl laughs, “Look at the bitch, her skirt may as well be made of cum at this point.” “I know right seems she couldn’t even wait.” another girl chimes in. Mistress Hawthorne comes up to her and grabs her head and forces her face into her pussy, “Finally, this is the only redeeming part about having this class. Really get that tongue in there!”, she moans. The entire class can hear the sound of their sex toy of a teacher eating Melissa out. Melissa’s body goes ridged as she slams Sandra’s head into her pussy and cum on her soaking Sandra’s face in her juices, “Good work toy.” “Thank you Mistress Hawthorne.” Sandra says while Melissa’s cum drips of her face. Melissa pants “Okay whose next?” she ask to the rest of the class.

From the back of the class Sandra sees Mistress Johnson raises her hand. “Okay here you go Suzy.” Melissa says as she heads back to her seat. Suzy comes over, her pants and panties having long since been discarded, and gets herself ready on the floor on all fours. “Remember if you cum before me you will be punished.” Suzy says looking over her shoulder at Sandra. “Yes mistress.” Sandra gets in position and readies her dick and with a quick trust she’s in Suzy’s pussy. “Ahh~, yeah that’s a good girl.” Suzy moans as Sandra takes her like a good pet. The walls of Suzy pussy clamps down on Sandra’s dick as she fucks her. Her pants are all sounds she lets out as she fuck the girl, “Mis~Mistress my I cum ye~yet?” Sandra begs. “No~not yet pet.” Suzy moans as she moves her hips to meet Sandra’s thrusts, “I’m al~almost there, keep going.” Sandra begins thrusting harder, with one last push her knot enters Suzy causing her to scream out but even thought the feeling of Suzy’s pussy completely encasing her dick was pure bliss Sandra held on, she was not allowed yet to cum. “Mi~Mistress Suzy may I cum now?” she barely ask while still shaking. Suzy looks over her shoulder, while coming down for her own orgasm, at the quivering mess of a teacher. With a smile “Hold still.” she says as she starts to turn her body while still on Sandra’s dick causing the teacher-toy to shudder even more as the walls of Suzy’s pussy rub all around the overstimulated dick. Suzy reaches up and pulls the teacher close and says “Yes, toy.” before bringing Sandra in for a kiss. Sandra’s eyes shut tight as she moans into the kiss and releases into her mistress as Suzy moans back as she cums again on her red dick again.

A girl comes over to the two “Oh Suzy, a teacher’s pet to pet-teacher.” With a giggle “But she’s so cute. See.” Suzy says as she looks down at the sleeping teacher on top of her. “We better get ready for the the bell.” says Melissa. 

In a far away castle a witch watches the classroom with a smile on her face “Well that was fun.” The door to her room opens “Arietta what are you doing in here?” a voice ask. With a coy smile “What I usually do. Having fun.” The figure comes closer holding a head, her head. “Grrrr.” is all the Dulahan responds with at that statement. “Oh don’t be that way Emelenine.” Arietta says as the Dulahan turns and leaves. “Hump” pouts Arietta “Her body may listen but that head of hers is still stubborn.”


	3. Wrong Delivery?

“DING! DONG!” Rings the doorbell. Opening the door, “Hello?” Jake asks to no one. Looking around seeing no one but finding a package. “Huh?” picking it up he sees it has his address. “Cool it’s here already.” saying to himself as he brings it in. Thinking it’s the game he ordered Jake rips open the package. “AH!” Jake recoils dropping the package. “WHAT THE HELL?” rather than being his game the package contained a sex toy, one of those flesh-light things he’s heard about. “DAMMIT NICK!. I’m gonna kill him.” Jake tells himself as he finishes getting ready and heads off to work.

Hours later Jake gets back home. Nick swears he didn’t send him anything. Claiming he wouldn’t send something like that to anyone. Jake wasn’t sure if he was lying or not but he didn’t want to keep having the conversation at work so he dropped it for the rest of the day. So when he got back home he had to think about how this thing got to him. No one else he knows would pull a prank like this. Wrong address maybe? There was no receipt in the package just some blank piece of paper. So he can’t use that to find out who really ordered it. Not that it mattered, he was not on going to go up to someone and ask “Is this your sex toy?” Ultimately he decided to just ignore the thing.

At least for a while, getting late Jake was about to rub on out when the toy popped back into his head. “Well it’s not like anyone would know.” he said to himself. He’d never tell anyone but it was one of the best wanks he has ever had he thought as he went to bed not noticing the small glow from the toy. Waking up the next day Jake felt great. Getting ready for work he noticed the toy feeling a bit embarrassed when the memories of last night snaked their way back into his head. As he got ready he found himself having trouble getting pants on, mostly around his hips. Eventually he gets them on and heads off.

Hours later he rushes into his apartment slamming the door and rips his pants off. The sweet release is welcomed. His pants kept feeling tighter and tighter all day at work to the point of pain. Running into his bathroom he finds his thighs swollen his ass looking even more so. “Did some thing bit me? What the hell?” he questions himself. Rubbing his ass trying to find a mark has a different effect. The new plump mass turned out to be rather sensitive. Soon his worry about a bit is lost as he just continues to feel himself up. Getting hard in the possess he goes to work his member. Yet it doesn’t seem to be enough for him. The toy flashes in his mind as he rushes over to get it. He wastes no time in working the toy up and down his dick before cumming again.

Failing to his knees he sits there a bit worn out. The toy giving of another faint glow. Before he can say anything he feels the toy on his dick come to life as it begins to start moving by itself. Jake fires off again but the toy doesn’t stop as the glow returns and Jake’s waist starts to pinch inwards giving him lovely curves. Something seems to grow off the toy before falling on the floor. Looking down Jake sees a dildo just sitting there the urge to use it overwhelming him. “~AH!~” Jake moans with his new sultry voice that would normally worry him but the pleasure of the dildo in his ass was much more alluring, numbing his mind. His features begins to soften becoming more feminine.

Jake falls forwards as the dildo seems to come to live as well fucking his ass by itself bringing Jake to another orgasm. Whatever magic these toys were made with wanted more. The dildo in his ass starts to vibrate drawn another womanly moan form the boy. His nipples hardening and growing to little nubs. He’ s pants getting more rapid as his spine snaps making sure that from now on his ass would stick out just begging someone to grope or smack it. The sudden jerk sends a ripple to his chest as breast begin to grow out from behind his hard nipples. His hips hump into the toy around his dick the jiggle of his ass travel up his body to his chest causing his chest to increase in size bit by bit as he humps, finally settling on a pair of DD breast as he cums again.

Both toys glow settle on a strong purple hue and move once again, but as Jake looks down a tub seems to be growing from the back of the flesh-light. He can only watch as the tube stops and process to start to form another dildo at the end on it. The head of this dildo moves to under his balls and forces it way into the area. Jake can do nothing as he feels the area begin to spread and the large toy enters. Jake just shakes as she feels her new slit being created, one soaked as if it has always been there. Once the toy has finished it’s job creating a horny cunt for the new futa the tip opens up and lets out a puff in the pussy creating Jake’s new womb before it starts to pump itself along with the flesh-light on her dick and the vibrating dildo in her ass.

The sudden creation of her womb brings a moment of clarity as she relieves what was happening. “No… No. No. No. No."she tries to move her body but it does nothing. All she can do is shake her head which seems to be apart of the magic at work plan. Her short hair grows longer with each shake soon the ends of her long black hair are resting on the floor, her silky and beautiful hair. She’s left trying hold back cumming even if she knows it’s pointless. “~I have to stop.~ ~Ah!~ But it feels sooo good.” she moans partly hating herself, battling with herself on whether or not to give in. The new sensations coming from her pussy are driving her crazy, "If it feels so good then why fight it?” a voice in Jake’s head ask. This new voice causes Jake to lose focus eventually causing her lust to win over reason. Jake cums and waits for the inevitable. The cum rushes through the flesh-light into the tube then the dildo and finally straight into herself. This causes her to fire off again as the pleasure of filling herself up clouds her mind while also triggering another orgasm and so on. Each one leads into another, her head rolls back showing off her new face gone was the overworked boy and in his place was a woman with the face of a model, as well as a face overcome with pure ecstasy.

For the next few hours the toys and the mysterious voice remold Jacolyn’s, as she calls herself now, mind. How to dress and move her new body so it dripped with lust. How to seduce both men and women and please them sexually. And with a naughty smile she knows who to go after first as she hits send on her text. She has to make it up to Nick for accusing him before. “Hehehe.” giggles the new slut as the doorbell rings twenty minutes later. She runs over passing the flesh-light’s box and the note inside. “Have fun my new little slut. Love your new mistress. Arietta.”


	4. A Change of Luck

Ever have one of those days where everything just goes wrong? Kasey was having one of those right now. Kasey just planned to spend the weekend camping out in the forest, just him and nature. But seems nature had different plans, first rain came so there goes the looking into the sky at night. Then while was away from camp “taking care of business” he comes back to find a wolf digging through his food supplies. In fear Kasey just turns and runs and in his rush he finds himself lost in the forest. While wandering in the rain through the forest he finds a large mansion. “Thank God! Shelter.” he screams as he rushes over to the door knocking hoping for someone would answer. He waits for few minutes thinking it may be abandoned and wondering if he should break in, this was an emergency no would blame him, right. Just then the door begins to open. Behind it is beautiful woman maybe no more than 21 with long purple hair that flows down her back. She has lovely D-cup breast that are all the more noticeable due to the belt of her sleeveless dress showing the curves of both her breast and hips.

“Oh dear! What happen to you?” The girl asks in shock with her lovely refined voice. “What hasn’t happened yet?” Kasey responds with with his dejected voice. “Oh please come in, we have to get you out of the rain. Sir.” She hurries him in the door, Kasey welcomes her hospitality and begins to wiping his shoes on the mat while explaining the chain of events that lead him to her home. “And that’s how I got here.” “Seems you have been through a lot today Mr. Wilson. “Oh please just call me Kasey.” With a smile “Well then you may call me Emelenine.” “Okay Emelenine. Sorry to ask for more but can I borrow your phone so I can call a ride?”he asked of the woman. “Oh it is no trouble at all I’m sure we can find help for you and you’re problem. Follow me to the phone, Kasey.” As she walks past him he catches a whiff of her perfume. “That perfume you’re wearing smells good, Emelenine.” “Oh thank you, I quite like it myself. It’s called “Odeur de chienne en chaleur.“ Anyway come along we keep the phones up stairs as we spend most of our time upstairs.” Kasey follows as he begins to warm up finally.

As they walk Kasey looks around the hall at all the lovely works of art. “So you said “We” you don’t live here by yourself?” he ask as he continues to get warmer. “Yes I live here with my “mother.” Emelenine explains to him. As they continue to walk Kasey’s eyes drop to Emelenine’s ass while her dress may be very loose, that bubbly butt was very viable regardless. Yet while he focused on her ass his began to grow while his thighs began to gain more curves and his waist pinches in. Kasey changes continued as his lower body became more feminine his clothes following suit. His pants legs became black and start to recede up his legs showing off more of his new sexy legs till the back of his new skirt showed off his new ass. His shoes wer next to start changing, the mud was absorbed and soon changed them to solid black while the laces and tongue and the heel begins to grow and soon the sound of Emelenine’s heels clacking on the tiled floor is joined by Kasey’s. While his shoes changed his socks grew up his legs turning into white stockings, at the same time his boxers were changing going from green to a white and begins to rip becoming a gather-belt as well as a pair of crouch-less panties. He was rock hard as they reached the stairs.

Emelenine turns to see the changes Kasey’s lower body was going through. As the two started to climb the stairs Kasey’s eyes never leaving Emelenine’s ass with each step it shakes and in turn Kasey’s upper body changes. His arms slim down becoming more feminine as the extra fat moves to his chest. Each step they grew a bit A’s, B’s, they just keep growing as every bounce makes his black hair grow down his back while it changes to a gold brown color. His shirt changes color to match his skirt and the two fuse together into one piece. The neck of the shirt pulls down to show ample amounts of cleavage as his breasts settle at E’s with a white apron appearing on him. Near the top of the stairs Emelenine stops and due to his mindless following he hit face first into those bubbly checks. Kasey quickly pulls back “I’m so sorry!” Kasey says not noticing that change in his voice or that his face is know that of a beautiful woman with auburn eyes, a cute nose and full lips. “Oh no I stopped with no notice, it’s my fault. Anyway this way to the office.” apologized Emelenine.

As the head down the hall Kasey’s final changes begin. Unbeknownst to Kasey the back of his skirt is rising up as his new tail grows in. Covered in golden fur as It wags behind him. Similar changes happen up top as he loses hearing for a second as his ears move up to the top of his head and flop over onto his silky hair. He shakes his head for a second causing his new cute ears to flop around. While they made their way down the hallway Kasey started to pant, his noes started to push out till he had a new small little muzzle as his noes turns black, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

As the two arrived at the door to the office Emelenine opens it revealing an elegant looking woman With long light pink hair to Kasey. Crossing the boundary into the room Kasey feels the final change happening. His dick and balls slowly pull into him soon her forming a nice wet slit. A wave of heat rolls over her as she watches the pink haired woman make her way over to her. “Oh Emelenine dear who is this?”

“Kasey here ran into a few problems with her camping trip, Arietta.” Kasey walks up and stands next to Emelenine not wanting to be rude, so she waits to be acknowledged. After Emelenine explained all that Kasey has told her. Arietta turns to Kasey “Oh you poor dear you did have quite the eventful day it would seem.” she says calmly. Arietta question the unaware dog girl, Kasey responds to her statement with a confirming nod. Some of her long hair falling into her face as a result. “Hum… give me a moment. Here we go.” Arietta had gone back to the small table she was sitting by when they came in and returned with a maid’s headdress and placed it in Kasey’s hair to keep her hair out of her eyes.

While she was doing this Arietta’s fingers gave the girl a little rub behind her ears. This caused Kasey’s tail to wag even faster with excitement. She was unable to resist letting out a small whimper at the contact but strangely enough it also caused her pussy to get wetter as well. “So you liked me scratching behind your ears did you, Cassandra?” teased Arietta while she continued she play with the girl’s ears. “Ca…Cassandra? My name is…” Cassandra couldn’t recall the name in her head. It had a “K” sound she knew but… “~AH!~” moaned the girl as Arietta moved a hand down under her skirt and began to play with her cunt. “Seems you need be scratched here too?” the pink haired girl playful stated with a smile on her face. Cassandra just quivers at the touch her new body sending unfamiliar but not unwelcome sensations to her head. Arietta’s fingers rub over her aching cunt driving her crazy. Her eyes slam shut as her hips shake to meet any movement of the woman’s fingers and just as she was about to reach her peak, nothing. She open her eyes to see the woman walking back to her seat. “So Cassandra, let us begin the interview for the head maid position.” she says a she sits down.

Interview? She thinks to herself. Her eyes widen oh, yes that’s why she was here. She follow Arietta over to her seat as the woman spreads her legs pulling her strained panties to the side freeing her already hard and pre-cum leaking cock, “Time test your skills.” smiled the woman. Cassandra drops to her knees in front of the woman and starts to lick the dick. While a bit nervous at first the moment she gets a taste the pre-jizz she was hooked. Her tongue leaving long licks up and down the the cock before she shoves as much as she can into her muzzle. Her head moving up and down in a steady motion doing her best to coax out more of that cum. Moving faster Arietta grabs her head and hilts herself in the dog girl’s mouth filling it with her the drink she desired so much. Cassandra’s eyes roll back as she swallows each load the woman gave her. After she finished gulping down her gift and regained some clarity Arietta remarked, “Well you did well on this part I must say but I need to test one more thing before I make my decision”

Arietta then pulls the dazed girl up off the floor “The fact that you wore crouch-less panties shows forward thinking. You get bonus points for that.” She says as turns the girl around before she slams the the girl down on her cock. Cassandra eyes roll back once more as her mouth hangs open words lost to her in the moment. Her instincts took over as her hips fucked her on the shaft. Finally her body told her this is what she wanted, no needed after all this time. She moved with an almost feral speed she wanted to be breed the air of this woman made her want to submit to her, she was her master. Arietta reaches around the girl riding her and pulls down the front of her uniform and starts to grope her breasts. The extra attention to more pleasure centers causes Cassandra to bounce on the cock faster. Her master’s earlier game has put her on edge and she needs to cum. “Now to finish this interview.” Arietta says from behind the girl as she gives those nipples a good pinch causing the walls of Cassandra’s pussy to clamp down with in turn made Arietta fire off filling the girl. Cassandra’s mind goes blank as the release she has want finally comes. “So are you happy?” Arietta hear someone ask knowing who. “Of course, and she is too just look at that cute face.” Arietta shows Emelenine Cassandra’s bliss filled face. As Cassandra comes down from her bliss she feels something being wrapped around her neck. “Congrats you get the job.” Arietta tell the tired girl as she finished putting her collar on. She pulls the girl off her dick and lets her rest. As the two leave the room.

“You acted pretty well Emelenine, did you have fun having that boy stare at your ass all the way here.” teased the witch. Before Emelenine could say anything the door opened and Cassandra came out. “Master Arietta, Lady Emelenine I shall have dinner ready in the hour.” she told them. “Oh you are such a good girl, Cassandra.” Arietta said with joy as she scratched the girl’s ears. The dog girl trembles at the touch before heading off tail waging and her Master’s seed slowly flowing down her leg as the illusion of the mansion faded and the castle returned to the proper time.


	5. Birthday Girl

“The party should be ready by the time we get there Helen.” Angela reassured the redhead. They were just leaving the shopping center where Helen was getting off work. It was her birthday today and Angela really wanted to celebrate. Helen couldn't deny she needed a break and when better than her birthday. “I got a great surprise ready for you later.” teased Angela as her face had a smile bolted on it. 

As they drove back to Helen's house, she was able to get it out of her that she got their two other friends, Stacy and Rachael, to help set up. They pull up to Helen's house and head towards the house when the door suddenly flung open and poppers go off in their faces.

 

“Happy Birthday! Helen!” cheer roared from the two girls, Stacy and Rachael standing in the open doorway smiles on their faces. “Thanks you two.” said Helen as she pulled a party popper streamer out of her hair.

 

Angela pushes Helen into the house, “Enough waiting let's get to partying girls.” Flowing in to the living room they got started. Entering the room Helen found a table covered in food and drinks. The group digs in while they watched movies. About a forty minutes into the movie the doorbell rang and Angela ran over saying she would take care of it.

 

A hour later Angela shot up off the couch, a bit tipsy from the drinking. “Present time girls! You two start first I'll be back in a sec.” she says a she runs out the room. Rachael's the first to move pulling a wrapped up box from beside the couch. “Here you go.” the glasses wearing girl.

 

Ripping open the box and found a little stuffed bunny sat in the box. “Thanks Rachael. It's so cute.” said Helen as she looked her present over. Stacy follows suit taking out her gift and hands it over to her friend. After opening the box Helen finds an equally cute cat doll. “Thanks you two.” Helen said with a smile on her face as she set the two dolls down on the coffee table together.

 

Angela comes in a moment later rolling a trolley into the room with a giant fake cake on it. The stares from couch says it all.

 

“Angela you did not?” Helen breaks the silence. The black haired girl gave no response other than a sly smile. Grabbing the remote for Helen's stereo before announcing, “Ladies I give you, Jack!”

 

As the music started to play some pink smoke began to flow out from the bottom on the fake cake. The group thought it was just colored dry ice smoke. The top popped off and the women were shocked to see what came out. Instead of buff arms they saw thin smooth feminine arms, strong leg were instead plump hips. Rugged pecs were large tits, the mental picture they had of a handsome man was replaced by the beauty that was the female stripper that appeared from the cake.

 

The stripper moved with a seductive elegance, as she finish the first part of her dance she asked of the group, “So who's the birthday girl?” her sultry voice asked the girls. Helen didn't know why she answered but after she did the stripper moved to give her a lap dance.

 

While she was distracted Stacy moved over to Angela, “Is this a joke? You got a female stripper?!” she whispered to her friend.

 

“No, I'm sure it said a guy's name.” she responded. Looking over the two see Helen seems to be getting into her lap dance.

 

Helen has her hand on the hips of the stripper. Something about this woman has Helen's undivided attention till the stripper stops and gets off her. She turns around before leaning down whispering into Helen's ear, “I have some presents for you.” before taking Helen's head and pressing her lips to hers. Something about this woman was slowly diving her crazy. Helen had never been into women before. She wondered why she was letting this woman kiss her.

 

Unbeknownst to the four girls the pink smoke had stated to fill the room. As the make out session happened in front of them the smoke engulfed the other three girls. Helen could feel herself getting wetter as she kissed the dancer.

 

“The name's Jacolyn sweetie, and it seems like two of my gifts are ready.” breaking the kiss a she moves back over to watch what's about to happen. Helen feels her pants being slowly pulled off, looking down Helen see what had become of the sisters. On the top of Rachael's head rested a pair of long white bunny ears that matched her now white hair, her sister Stacy had black cat ears on her head. As they finish taking off her pants the two quickly move in between her legs. They give the red head a quick look before they lean in together and give her wet pussy a lick.

 

Shocks of pleasure flow throughout her body. “I think she likes what we are doing sis.” “I think so Rachael, just look at her shake.” Stacy replied as she continued to pleasure her friend with her sister. Their tongue work quickly to send Helen over the edge, covering the sisters in her juices. Helen just lay back on the couch as she recovers from her orgasm, or she tried. Even thought she had just came her body was just on fire. A pressure is growing in her lower body, she feels her clit begin to grow all the while the sisters kept giving teasing licks as it grew larger and longer with each rapid beat of Helen's heart.

 

As it reached nearly a foot long and with the sisters sloppy licks Helen was on the verge of cumming. The sisters sensing this move back a bit and start to joint jerk off the hard cock. Aiming the dick at themselves Helen fires off coating the girls in a flood of her cum.

 

Helen looks down at her friends covered in her seed. The two had moved on to licking each other clean while shooting seductive looks towards the birthday girl.

“Rachael let's take this up a notch.” Stacy stated. Rachael responded as the two moved to Helen's sides before they turned away from each other. Helen wondered what they were doing before the two pushed their asses back towards each other. Their new fuller butts slapped together with Helen's dick in the middle of the pillow of ass.

 

Helen was overwhelmed by the pleasure that surrounded her dick and it was only heighten when the two started to move. When Rachael went up Stacy would go down. The double hotdogging sent quakes of lewd joy up Helen's spine. The constant sensation of feeling a different side of her dick covered in ass was amazing then that feeling would multiply when the two sisters asses would meet at the middle leaving both sides of her dick to bask in the mass of ass flesh.

 

During the hotdogging Helen's cock had grown thicker as a sheath began to form near the base of her dick. While most would be frighten by this as well as the sudden growth of a dick Helen would rather drown in this sinful pleasure. As Helen sits on the couch enjoying the sexual act of the sisters she suddenly feels warmth cover the head of her pre dripping cock. Opening her eyes she found Angela had emerged and was at work sucking the head of her cock. Helen can feel Angela's tongue running over the head of her dick but she also feels a strange sensation coming form the tip in the girl's mouth. Angela pulls back and a loud pop rings out as the cock pops out of her mouth revealing her new horsecock.

 

There it stood all seven inches of hard pulsing horsecock. It shined with a mix of saliva from Angela's mouth and her own pre. Her friends get up off the floor and Helen was finally able to get a good look at them.

 

She saw that Rachael was now wearing a cupless green corset, on the back of it rested a cute white bunny tail. Her larger breast hanging free but still as perky as ever as well as her pussy being completely open to the world. She wore a set of fishnet stockings while her on her feet were a par of heels that matched the green of her corset.

 

Stacy's outfit was a stark difference when compared to Rachael's. Where Rachael's looked like something you could pick up at a sex shop, Stacy's was more like she had grown hers.

 

Black fur seemed to have grown across parts of her body, it grew around her like a bikini with a long cat tail seductively waging. But like her sister it left her sexiest parts free. Down her arms had a light layer of black fur as well with her hands being covered the same. With her hands seeming to have grown cat paws. Stacy's legs shared in the cat-like transformation, as from her knees down she had fur grow there with her feet looking like they had changed into cat pawed boots.

 

Angela's were even greater that the sisters. Peaking out from her blonde hair were two cute yellow cow horns. She wore a cupless white babydoll with black spots spread over it. Cupless was probably due to her breasts growing to nearly twice the size of her head. Her black and white thong had a tail on the back of it too, tipped with a tuft of hair matching her hair. Her legs were covered in thigh-high cow print socks. Her solid black heels gave off the illusion of hooves finishing the cowgirl look.

 

Helen's view of her friends was suddenly blocked as Jacolyn was there rocking her hips in her face. Helen's hand began to move on there own taking the stripper's hips into them. her command was filled with allure.

 

“Go ahead, unwrap this present.” Jacolyn teased the girl. Helen begins to pull the strings holding the cloth to her hips. As it fell away Helen was treated to the sight of the stripper's wet pussy. Helen feels the woman grab the back of her head an forces it into her crouch. Moving her head so she can look up, she sees the woman looking down at her. Her eyes drawing Helen in as she beings to eat her out. As smile creeps across Jacolyn's face as she give a little shiver and as Helen was pleasuring the woman she feels an object start to grow in her mouth. Jacolyn's rocking of her hips soon turned to trusting them back and forth fucking the girl's mouth. With a final pump Jacolyn cums down Helen throat filling her gut with her cum.

 

With her stomach filled and her arousal heightened by it. Helen's dick pulses as it stands ready to fuck. Helen feels Jacolyn dick slowly sliding out of her mouth with a pop as it leaves.

 

Turing to the group the stripper motions Angela over to them. After the woman made her way over to Jacolyn as she gets off the couch. Grabbing the woman by her shoulders she quickly turns her around as at the same time grabbing Helen's pulsating horsedick, she lines it up with the cowgirl's asshole and with a quick show of force Angela finds her ass being spread wide as inch after inch of cock is fed into her. Angela's eyes roll back into her head as she reaches the base of Helen's dick.

 

“Oh Angela, your ass feels so good~” Helen moaned as she placed her hands of her friend's hip and started pumping her on her lap.

 

“Thank Youuu!~” Angela moaned as she bounces on the dick that is currently spreading her anal walls. While her ass was getting pounded Stacy and Rachael came over an latched on to Angela's bouncing breasts and began to suck. The two were rewarded with a mouthful of warm milk as Angela's moans begins to mix with small moos. Helen hilts her shaft in her friends ass as she fires off in her. Angela's head flops back her mouth hanging open as she takes Helen's seed in her spread ass.

 

Helen pulled her dick out of Angela letting the dazed girl fall to her knees. Rachael was the quicker of the sisters hopping up and started to ride Helen. Helen has a front row seat to the show as her sight was just the bunnygirl's bouncing breasts. “Liking the view Helen?” moaned Rachael her ears flopping around as her hips are a blur. Helen responds by pulling her in kissing the white-haired girl. With her hands on Rachael's hips Helen aids in the pace she was going. With a powerful thrust Helen slams into her friend cumming a flood coloring her insides. The two moan into the other's mouth.

 

Helen feels a lick at the point where Rachael and her were connected. Pulling her lips away from the bunnygirl allowing her head to fall on her shoulder, she sees a black tail waving back and forth on Stacy's ass.

 

“You're a needy kitty aren't you?” joked Helen. Stacy's face comes up from under her sister's but a giant smile on her face. “Nya~ Yes Helen.” as she answers turning and wiggling her ass and dripping pussy towards the girl. “Kitty's in heat.” begged the girl.

 

Setting Rachael down next to the tired Angela Helen get down behind Stacy grabbing her hips before feeding her dick into the girl's aching cunt. After all the waiting the feeling of finally getting fucked draws a loud moan out of the Stacy. Her hips bounce back against Helen's slams trying to get as much dick into with each thrust as possible. Helen grabbs the base of the catgirl's tail finding that doing so caused her to get tighter. “Like having this spot touched kitty?” gloated Helen as she rubbed the spot. Stacy doesn't responded with words but her hanging tongue and wide opened eyes told Helen all she needed. Helen bottoms out in the Stacy cumming enough to quell the heat in the cat.

 

The entire time Helen was fucking her friends Jacolyn watch ready to finish her task. After Helen pulled out of her spent friend. The stripper helped Helen off the floor groping her breasts while doing so. “Well now that you've fucked your friends I think I should give you a fucking as well.” said Jacolyn as she lined her own dick up with Helen's wet hole. With a push Helen finds herself on the receiving in of cock for the second time tonight. “AH~ Yes fuck me!” hollered Helen as Jacolyn grabbed her arm fucking her like mad. Helen's dick flopped around slapping her stomach and occasionally her legs. Jacolyn continued to pound Helen's pussy the girl losing all sense of time.

 

Helen can't hold out any longer as she fires off. Jacolyn still fucking her with all her might. Cum flying everywhere some landing on her three oversexed friends. Jacolyn hits her limit and follows Helen, cumming in the girl.

 

“Come on girls, I can't wait to show you your rooms.” Jacolyn told the girls as the four followed the stripper into the cake. When the last one enters the fake cake fades from the room. The newest residents of Arietta's castle on their way to their new Mistress.


End file.
